


Majesty

by frozenCinders



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Body Worship, Finger Sucking, M/M, Modern AU, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: If there was one thing in particular Diarmuid was good at, it was sucking up in the most sincere tone imaginable. It was as if he'd never held malice in his life. And it was exactly because Diarmuid was so sincere that Gilgamesh loved doing this with him.





	Majesty

"Unbutton my shirt."

"Yes, my king."

"Pants, too."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Now show me just how much you adore me."

"Yes, my sun and stars."

Gilgamesh paused at that before grinning.

"That's a new one," he noted.

"I mean every word of what I say," Diarmuid said, looking up at him with smiling eyes.

"I like it. Continue."

Diarmuid gently pushed Gilgamesh's shirt open and let his hands roam up to slip it off his shoulders to pool at his elbows. He got straight to work, kissing every inch of skin he could reach while tracing teasing circles just under Gilgamesh's navel.

"Isn't it such an honor to be allowed to touch me like this?" Gilgamesh goaded. He felt Diarmuid smile against his collarbone.

"There is no greater honor in the world. Even reciprocation would pale in comparison."

If there was one thing in particular Diarmuid was good at, it was sucking up in the most sincere tone imaginable. It was as if he'd never held malice in his life. And it was exactly because Diarmuid was so sincere that Gilgamesh loved doing this with him. Why lower himself to sleep with a mongrel when he could instead take a loyal subject?

"You're so gorgeous," Diarmuid praised between kisses. "You never fail to make my heart skip a beat just at the thought of you."

"And you're a good boy." Gilgamesh rewarded him with a hand petting his hair, gently guiding him south. Diarmuid followed and pulled Gilgamesh the rest of the way out of his pants, eagerly going down on him.

"You love being muffled by my cock, don't you?" Gilgamesh asked, receiving a muted but enthused grunt in response.

His grin was still smug but faltered just a bit as Diarmuid started moving. He whispered words of encouragement and resisted tilting his head back too far so he could watch Diarmuid work.

"Let it hit the back of your throat. Good, just like that," he cooed as Diarmuid complied. He pressed his head down to hold him there for a few seconds before letting him up.

"Do you want to swallow all I have to offer, or would you prefer I spill my seed inside of you?"

Diarmuid pulled back with a telling smile and a flushed red face, and his choice was clear. He climbed onto Gilgamesh's lap and pushed him back into a laying position.

"You think to dominate a king?"

"Of course not. This position isn't meant to say anything of the power distribution between us."

Gilgamesh stared at him.

"That is to say..." Diarmuid faltered now, bringing a hand up to his chin and looking away. "You can pin me down in just a moment, but..."

His other hand blindly trailed up to Gilgamesh's face. He only placed his gaze back on Gilgamesh when he grabbed Diarmuid's hand and guided it to his mouth. The look on Diarmuid's face as Gilgamesh slowly took in a finger was divine.

Diarmuid, a little overeager and clearly getting more aroused by the second, urged two more fingers into Gilgamesh's mouth. He gently sucked on them, slowly sliding his tongue forward and back under them to encourage the fingers to move. Diarmuid covered his own mouth and moved his fingers on Gilgamesh's tongue. Something about this act was always massively arousing for Diarmuid, so Gilgamesh was fine with playing along.

A bit of saliva overflowed from Diarmuid's movements and Gilgamesh left it, watching Diarmuid seize up at the sight as if something grabbed him from behind. Diarmuid was fidgeting slightly, no doubt craving stimulation but at the same time reluctant to move on from foreplay. Diarmuid moaned without even needing to be touched.

Once Gilgamesh had had enough, he took Diarmuid's hand and slowly removed his fingers from his mouth, letting the strings of spit connecting them linger for a moment. At that sight, Diarmuid's fingers instinctively curled into fists, unfortunately breaking the connection.

Diarmuid then climbed off of Gilgamesh and retrieved the lubricant from the nightstand.

"Let me," Gilgamesh said, leaning over Diarmuid's shoulder to take the tube from him. He gave him a kiss on the cheek while he was there.

"Now strip for your king," he ordered.

Diarmuid smiled and stepped off the bed, happy to oblige. He undressed normally without actually putting on a show, but he always looked attractive while stripping. He looked attractive while doing anything, somehow. Just the other day, Gilgamesh had been entranced by the way Diarmuid's muscles moved under his shirt as he scrubbed the kitchen sink.

"How would you have me?"

" _Your majesty_ ," Gilgamesh added for him.

"Your majesty," Diarmuid echoed, bowing with a hand over his heart.

"Get on top of me again. I'll have you on your back later," Gilgamesh decided after a short moment of deliberation. "That way, you can continue your work."

Gilgamesh lied down and let Diarmuid climb on top of him. A slick hand reaching down to stroke him drew a quiet gasp from Diarmuid. He stayed firmly in place without leaning into Gilgamesh's touch. Gilgamesh hooked his other arm around Diarmuid's neck and brought him down.

"Relax," he whispered, reaching around to press a finger into him. "Your discipline is impressive but highly unnecessary. Let your body move the way it wants to. Obey your instincts."

"Yes, my king..." Diarmuid said, punctuated with a kiss.

Already, his muscles noticeably relaxed, and his hips rolled a little with the movement of Gilgamesh's finger. Diarmuid kissed at a spot behind Gilgamesh's ear before nibbling at his earlobe. Gilgamesh had told him before to be careful of the pierced hole, that he didn't like being touched there, and thankfully didn't have to remind Diarmuid as he moved on from it.

As a reward, Gilgamesh pressed down _hard_  and obliged with an additional finger when Diarmuid gasped for more. He was getting distracted now, allowing his body to follow Gilgamesh's rhythm. When he remembered what he was doing, he latched onto Gilgamesh's neck, earning a neat little moan.

Diarmuid moved down Gilgamesh's body as much as their positions would allow to take a nipple into his mouth. Gilgamesh inserted a third finger and distracted him once more, and he narrowly avoided being bitten as Diarmuid pulled away. Now he was practically laying his top half on Gilgamesh, arms on the bed framing his torso, back arching as a breathy moan escaped him.

"I'm ready, so please-! Ah!"

Gilgamesh had pressed down one more time before withdrawing his fingers and rolling to switch their positions, not caring that he may have smeared some lube on Diarmuid's waist in the process. He grabbed the tube again and slicked himself up before pushing right in.

"You're always so tight..." Gilgamesh commented. "Didn't I already tell you to relax?"

"It's because it feels good. This is simply how my body reacts."

"If you don't quit squeezing me like that, I'm going to be rough with you," he warned. Diarmuid smiled up at him and Gilgamesh could swear he got even _tighter_.

So Gilgamesh grinned back and started up a brutal pace that forced an odd squeak from Diarmuid's throat. His legs immediately wrapped around Gilgamesh's waist for dear life.

"Too fast?" Gilgamesh laughed, but he wouldn't relent until Diarmuid gave him a sign. Diarmuid shook his head and Gilgamesh noticed his hands were threatening to tear his shirt with how hard he was gripping it. Oh well, it was inconsequential for someone like him.

"Nn- that's not- can you- ahh," Diarmuid tried, and instead of slowing down to let him talk, Gilgamesh tried to figure out what he was getting at. Diarmuid continued muttering incomprehensibly and Gilgamesh idly changed his angle a bit, earning quite an enthused "yes!" followed by a string of echoes of the same word.

"Is that it? Do you like that?" Gilgamesh encouraged, amused by Diarmuid's loud display.

"Yesss," Diarmuid moaned, breathless.

"Do you want more?"

"Y-yes! Please!"

Gilgamesh reached down to stroke Diarmuid just once, resting his thumb on the tip of his cock.

"Do you wanna come?"

"Please..!"

"Then scream my name," he commanded, muffling Diarmuid's first attempt with a kiss. He started stroking him before he managed to say it and his voice cracked beautifully; all choked and desperate and _god_  he hoped Diarmuid's neighbors heard that.

Even as he calmed down from his climax, Diarmuid still seemed to be enjoying it, still whining and muttering for more, still begging Gilgamesh not to stop yet. As promised, Gilgamesh buried himself deep inside Diarmuid when he came. He slowed to a halt and Diarmuid remained wrapped around Gilgamesh even as he pulled out.

Since rolling onto his side would be difficult with all of Diarmuid's limbs around him, Gilgamesh just lied down on top of him, not at all minding the sticky mess between them.

While they were still catching their breath, Diarmuid's phone buzzed on the nightstand with a text.

"I hope that's your dog friend," Gilgamesh said, intending dog as an insult even if Diarmuid insisted it just made Cu sound like he loved dogs. "I hope he's right outside, astonished by what he just heard."

"It is Cu," Diarmuid confirmed when he woke his phone up. "But he's not saying anything about being here."

"A shame."

Now that Diarmuid was calmed and somewhat occupied, Gilgamesh climbed off of him to lay beside him.

"Are you coming with us for drinks this weekend? Arturia said she's going this time."

"Hm... I might show up. No guarantee that I'll stay the whole time."

"Then I'll let Cu know."

"Don't," Gilgamesh said, lowering Diarmuid's phone with his hand. "Let it be a surprise."

"I think my friendship with both of them would be at risk if I didn't say something."

"..."

It wasn't as if Gilgamesh didn't know Diarmuid's two best friends didn't get along with him at all. It was mostly that he didn't care, but Diarmuid cared too much, frequently apologizing about the man he claimed to be in love with.

"Do they know?" he asked, vaguely.

"Know what? I haven't told them you're coming yet, if that's..."

"That I'm your king."

Diarmuid smiled, warm but somehow a little incredulous.

"That's... bedroom talk, mostly. I don't tend to share things like that with them."

"Tell them what you told me. That I'm your sun and stars," he requested instead.

Diarmuid's smile grew and Gilgamesh could feel that sweet look in his eyes giving him a cavity.

"That, I can do."


End file.
